hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets of the Ancient World
|Publisher = West End Games |Chapters = 8 "Scrolls" |Pages = 111 |Release Date = 1998 |Author = George Strayton (Design and Development) Steve Miller (Scroll I) Nancy Berman & Noah Dudley (Scroll V) Paul Sudlow & Matt Staroscik (Scroll VII) Tim Beach (Scroll VIII) |Order in Publication = 2 |Prev Book = Hero's Guide }} Secrets of the Ancient World was the guide used by game masters of the Hercules & Xena Roleplaying Game by West End Games. Credits * Design and Development: George Strayton * Editing: Fred Jandt & George Strayton * Special Guest Authors: ** Steve Miller ("So You Want To Be A Game Master...") ** Nancy Berman & Noah Dudley ("The Ancient World") ** Paul Sudlow with stats by Matt Staroscik ("Denizens of the Ancient World") ** Tim Beach ("Treasures of the Ancient World") * Layout: Tom O'Neill, Richard Hawran Contents Scroll I – So You Want to be a Game Master... ;Written by: Salmoneus (Steve Miller) ;References: Ares, Athens, Blue Priest, Julius Caesar, Callisto, centaur, Crete, Dionysus, Gabrielle, god, Hera, Hercules, Israel, Jason, Joxer, Melosa (image), Other Side, Prometheus (image), Xena Scroll II – Game Master's Guide to Heroes ;Written by: Salmoneus ;References: Achilles, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athens, Babylon, Crete, Cyprus, Delphi, Demi-god, Egypt, Ephiny (image), Gabrielle (image), god, Hades, Hercules, immortal, Mesopotamia, Naxos, Oracle of Delphi, Pegasus, Phoenicia, Sparta, Thrace, Typhon (image), Underworld, Xena Scroll III – Adventures ;Written by: Salmoneus ;References: Aetolia, Aphrodite, Ares, Asclepius, Callisto, Corinth, Cupid, cyclops, dragon, Epidaurus, Falafel, Gabrielle (image), god, Helios, Hercules, hydra, Iphicles, Joxer (image), Meleager (image), minotaur, Orpheus (image), Derkus Petronicus (image), sand ray (image), Strife, Sumeria, Water Enforcer (image), Xena Scroll IV – Battles ;Written by: Salmoneus ;References: Amphipolis, Asphodel Meadows, Cassius (image), Celesta, Draco, dragon, Elysian Fields, Ephiny (image), Eponin (image), gorgon, Hades, Hercules, Iolaus (image), Magdelus (image), Melosa (image), Mount Olympus, Other Side, primord (image), skeleton warrior, Stumpius, River Styx, Tartarus, Xena Scroll V – The Ancient World ;Written by: Salmoneus, Hypatia (Nancy Berman & Noah Dudley) ;References: Achaea, Achilles, Aegean Sea, Aetolia, Agamemnon, Alcmene, Alexander the Great, Amphipolis, Anatolia, Antiochus I, Apollo, Apollonia, Arcadia, Ares, Argolis, Argos, Artemis, Artemisia, Asclepius, Asia, Asia Minor, Athens, Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards, Attica, Bacchae, Barbarian Lands, Boeotia, Bosphorus Sea, Byzantium, Cabiri, Cadmus, Callisto, Calydon, Cappadocia, Caria, Mount Caucasus, centaur, Chalcidice, Cheiron, Chios, Cirrha, Corinth, Gulf of Corinth, Isthmus of Corinth, Corycian Cave, Cos, Crete, Croesus, Cyclades, Cyprus, Cyrene, Delos, Delphi, Demeter, Dionysus, Dodecadese, Dodona, Egnatian Road, Egypt, Eleusis, Ephesus, Euboea, Euclid, Euxine River, Epidaurus, Epirus, Fate, fire nymph, Fury, Gabrielle, god, Great Mother, Greece, Greek pantheon, Halicarnassus, Mount Helicon, Hellespont, Hephaestus, Hera, Hercules, Hermes, Herodotus, Hippocrates, Hippocrene, Fountain of Hippocrene, Homer, Mount Hymettus, Illyris, Ionian Sea, Iphicles, Israel, Ithaca, Jason, Knossos, Laconia, Lemnos, Lesbos, Lycomedes, Lydia, Judas Maccabeus, Macedonia, Sea of Marmora, Mausolus, Megalopolis, Megara, Meleager (image), Melosa (image), Messenia, Midas, Minos II, Mitoa, Muse, Vale of the Muses, Mycenae, Nike, Nile River, nymph, Nymphaeum, Oedipus, Olympia, Olympian, Mount Olympus, One God, Oracle of Delos, Oracle of Dodona, Orpheus, Mount Pangaeus, Mount Parnassus, Pasiphae, Pausanius, Pella, Peloponnesus, Pelops, Penelope, Pericles, Phantes (image), Pheidon, Philip II, Phoenicia, Phrygia, Pindar, Piraeus, Poseidon, Poteidaia, Prometheus, Pyrrhus, Pythia, Rhodes, Salamis, Samos, Samothrace, Sappho, Sardis, Scyros, Scythia, Sicily, Sisyphus, Snake-Goddess, Sparta, Sporades, Stymphalian Swamp, Stymphalus, Thebes, Thera, Theras, Thermopylae, Thessalonica, Thessaly, Thrace, Thracian Sea, Titan, Troy, Ulysses, Xena, Xena scroll, Zeno, Zeus Scroll VI – Ancient Powers ;Written by: Salmoneus ;References: Achelous, Achelous River, Adonis, Adonis River, Aeacus, Alecto, Amphipolis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Asclepius, Asphodel Meadows, Athena, Athens, Autolycus, Bacchae, Bacchus, Bliss, Boeotia, Byblos, Cave of Hephaestus, centaur, Cerberus, Charon, Chiron, Corinth, Cupid, Cyprus, Cyrene, Delos, Demeter, demon, divinity, dragon, Dreamscape, Echidna, Echo, Eleusis, Elysian Fields, Epidaurus, Erebus, Fear, Fire Enforcer (image), Fortune, Fury, Gabrielle, Gaea, ghost, god, godling, gorgon, Greece, Greek pantheon, Hades, harpy, Helios, Hephaestus, Hera, Hercules, Hermes, Hestia, Holidus, Homer, Hyperion, Iolaus, Lemnos, Megaera, Minos, Morpheus, Mystic Mountains, Narcissus, Nelo, nereid, Niobe, nymph, Oceanus, Olympian, Mount Olympus, Oracle of Branchidae, Oracle of Clarus, Oracle of Delphi, Orestes, Orpheus, Pandora, Peloponnese, Persephone, Poseidon, Promethean Bird, Prometheus, Psyche, Rhadamanthys, satyr, sea serpent, siren, Sisyphus, Strife, River Styx, Tantalus, Tartarus, Terror, Tethys, Theia, Thrace, Tisiphone, Titan, Typhon, Ulysses, Underworld, Uranus, Vulcan Mountain, Xena, Zeus Scroll VII – Denizens of the Ancient World ; Written by: Salmoneus, based on the chronicles of Jason (Paul Sudlow, Matt Staroscik) ;References: Aeneas, Alcmene, Alturia, Andromeda, Aphrodite, Ares, Argos, Asia Minor, Athaeus, Athena, Athens, Atlas, Bellerophon, Braxis, Cadmus, Calydon, Cassiopeia, centaur, Chae, chimaera, Chimaera of Lycia, cloud eel, Cretan Bull, cyclops, Cyclops of Traycus (image), Daedalus, dragon, Dragon of Thebes, Echidna, Egypt, enforcer, Ethiopia, Eurytheus, Eurytion, Euxine Sea, Fire Enforcer, Gabrielle, Gargan, giant, giant eel, god, gorgon, great serpent, Greece, griffon, Gryphus, Hades, harpy, Hephaestus, Hera, Hercules, Hesperia, hydra, India, Iobates, Iolaus, Ishtar, Ithaca, La'don, Lernaean Hydra, lizard men, mandrake, Medea, Mediterranean Sea, Medusa, mermaid, mesomorph, Minos, minotaur, Minotaur of Crete, mummy, Nemesis, Mount Olympus, Orestia, Pasiphae, Pegasus, Perfidia, Persia, Perseus, Phineus, Polyphemus, Poseidon, primord, Promethean Bird, Prometheus, Pyro, Rome, Scarred Lieutenant (image), sandworm, sea nymph, sea serpent, Sea Serpent of Ethiopia, Serpent Women of Chae, Sicily, siren, skeleton warrior, Sparta, Stymphalian Bird, Stymphalian Swamp, Susa, Tartarus, Theseus, Thessaly, Thrace, Titan, Troy, Typhon, Typhoon, Ulysses, Underworld, Vashti, Water Enforcer, Xena, Zebran, Zeus Scroll VIII – Treasure of the Ancient World ; Written by : Autolycus (Tim Beach) ;References : Athens, Cerberus, Charon, Cronos, Cyreneia, Daedalus, Euboea, Eurydice, god, Hades, Hercules, Hermes, Icarus, Minos, minotaur, Nikolos, Orpheus, Persephone, Quallus, Salmoneus, Underworld, Xena Category:RPG books Category:Books